


Early Morning [Podfic]

by vogelreads (vogelwrites)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelreads
Summary: For the bingo square "Fluff".[A recording of a drabble by Bittercape.]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Early Morning [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Early Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286570) by [Bittercape (bittercape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape). 



**Text:** [Early Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286570)

 **Author:** [Bittercape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape)

 **Reader:** [Blackwoodsims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwoodsims/pseuds/blackwoodsims)

 **Length:** 56 Seconds

[junebug](https://soundcloud.com/j-whitehouse-924648858) · [Early Morning](https://soundcloud.com/j-whitehouse-924648858/early-morning)


End file.
